The door
by Revel975
Summary: The pounding in my heart was getting stronger as I got closer to the door. I was scared but excited to know what was behind it. I turned the cold, creaky doorknob, and opened the door. Then everything went dark… Please give it a try this is my first story. it will get long but Im new so please give it a try, sorry. I don't support Nalu but I thought I would give it a try.
1. Chapter 1

The Door

Chapter 1

The pounding in my heart was getting stronger as I got closer to the door. I was scared but excited to know what was behind it. I turned the cold, creaky doorknob, and opened the door. Then everything went dark…

The next day, well I thought it was I woke up; I couldn't remember what happened. But when I went to get up, I couldn't move. My legs were chained to a stake in the ground. I looked around and I could see that I was in a cell. I was scared and curious to know where I was. Then I heard it, the scraping on the ground, the muffled voices, and the movements of something outside my cell. I saw a tiny sliver of light.

The sound got louder and louder and the light got brighter and brighter. Then it was outside my cell. I could hear voice of a man and a woman.

"Why do I have to take care of the girl?" the woman asked the man.

"Because you're the one who let her see the door, and until the elders find a way to get her back to her world, she's stuck here," the man told the woman. He started to walk away, but turned back to the woman, "And don't forget, if anything happens to the girl, it's your wings that pay for it, Lucy," he left without another word.

The woman started to cry. "Please don't cry," I pleaded to the woman.

"Ah, I'm sorry, I didn't know you were awake yet," Lucy apologized.

"It's alright, what's your name, if you don't mind me asking," I asked her kindly.

"My name is Lucy Starheart, what's your name, little one?" Lucy asked stepping into the light. She had a beautiful white dress on, and blonde hair that came down to her back. Her eyes looked like chocolate and honey mixed together. She also had porcelain skin and pink fluffy lips.

"I'm Rachel Storm, nice to meet you." I told her, smiling lightly. We stared at each other for what felt like hours. "Um, could you let me out of here?" I asked her.

"Are you hungry?" Lucy asked after she undid the chains on my legs.

"Ye-," I started to say but was interrupted when a scream erupted from my mouth. I had stood up and then I noticed that I was different. My once brown hair was now black and had yellow tips and my once hazel eyes where amber color. And my clothes were different also yesterday I was wearing a black t-shirt and black jeans, but now I was wearing a black floor-length dress. Oh did I also mention I had wings? They were a midnight black color but then it faded in to a morning yellow.

When I looked at the girl, she looked shocked but quickly recovered and told me something that I thought only existed in fairy tales," I'm a fairy and I guess you are too."

I was shocked to say, but the wings felt just natural on my back like it was a part of me I just unlocked. Then I noticed that she also had wings; they were a pretty yellow that faded into a beautiful rose-pink.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy **

We walked for ten minutes and then I heard more noise; but this time instead of two, there was a lot more. When we entered it was silent. I started to hear whispers some talked about me others talked about Lucy and how she was a traitor. Then a short, old man walked onto the stage that had a large table in the middle of it. "Listen up," the old man yelled form the middle of the table, "We have a new person I would like to introduce," he told the others. Lucy nudged me and told me to stand up; I did as I was told and everyone looked at me.

"Please tell us your name, young one," the old man asked.

"Its Rachel Storm," I told him confidently.

"Well come up here so everyone can see you and you can get sorted," the old man commanded me. I did ask I was told and many tried to get a look but I had made it up to the stage already. I turned back to everyone; and I saw everyone had they jaws dropped, even Lucy did.

"Now we must sort you please set down on the stool," the old man told me. The old man then picked up a wand looking thing and waved it around me. "Hum, this is very difficult," the old man spoke out loud. "This is a surprised; I have her place; a place that no one has ever, since the last queen, placed in, queen slayer." Everyone was flabbergasted.

"Um, If you don't mind, but could you explain what that means," I asked confused.

"I will explain later; but first let the feast begin," with that told to us; food magical appeared.

We all started to dig in and soon all the food was gone. I had learned that I was at a magical school called, Fairy Tail. There were many students here; there's Natsu dragoneel, the fire dragon slayer, yes there were dragon slayers here. Gray fullbuster is an ice fairy, and Erza Scarlet is a reequip fairy. Also that the old man from earlier is Makarov Dreyar, but everyone calls him Master Makarov.

"Hello," said a little girl with blue hair.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Rachel Storm," told the girl.

"I'm Wendy Marvell; I use sky dragon slayer magic," she told me proudly.

"Nice to meet you," I said shacking her hand.

Then more people came up to me and stated talking to me and told me who they where and what magic the use. There was: Jellal Ferndandes, Gajeel Redfox, Mirajane Strauss, Gildarts Clive, he's a teacher, Laxus Dreyar, Juvia Lockser, Mystogan, Lisanna Strauss, Sting Eucliffe, Rogue Cheney, Yukino Aguria, Cana Alberona, Minerva Orlando, Levy Mcgarden, Cobra, Meredy, , Doranbolt, another teacher Bisca Mulan.

By the time everyone had introduced themselves the feast was over. And master had given my time table. Lucy, Erza, Levy and me were heading to what I guess was there room. They stopped talking when they reached their room."Rachel, were forewarning our head fairy is quite special," Levy told me will opening the door. I must have passed out again because when I woke up I was on a bed.

"Oh you're awake," asked a girl with ears on her head.

"Ahh," I jumped over the bed and landed on my feet. "Who are you," I asked, I felt a pull on something inside me. I looked down at my right hand and saw a ball of light had gathered and in my left hand there was a ball of black light. They disappeared when the girls ran into the room.

"Rachel, calm down, that's mavis the head fairy," Lucy told me but for some reason there was something off about her. Then the girl named, mavis, disappeared. "Rachel, are you okay?" She asked again.

So hope you enjoyed it! Review and comment.


End file.
